The Return of Faith
by bjchit
Summary: I got the idea for this when I heard that Joss wanted to bring Eliza Dushku back in season 5, but she couldn't make it. And her return in season 7 was weak. Hopefully, my redention is better.
1. Chapter 1

If I owned the show, this is how it would've gone down. But with slightly less cussing of course, since Buffy the Vampire Slayer was still on the WB at the time.

A/N: Okay, so this is a story I've kicked around with since high school, and it's one I hope will do well, so please, be gentle with your criticism. Oh, and Spike won't be here. He'll have run off after season 4, because let's face it, why would Buffy let him stay in Sunnydale AFTER he betrayed them to Adam? She wouldn't, because that would be stupid. This is exactly why season 5 was the beginning of the end for BtVS.

"Oh." Buffy said, after hearing Quentin Travers tell her that Glory wasn't a demon, but in fact, a Hell Goddess. _And the hits just keep on coming,_ Buffy thought. _Still, that would explain why she's a regular old superwoman._ "So, I guess this is the part where you tell me how I should kill a god then, huh?"

"Yes, well, we can't," Travers said. "As far as we know, Glory is immortal, or at the very least not prone to conventional means of attack."

"So is that all you came here to tell me? You could've told us that over the phone, instead of giving us the runaround with all that crap you thought was necessary to see if I was ahem, 'up for the challenge,'" Buffy remarked sarcastically.

"Glory wasn't the challenge we wanted to see if you were up for, my dear," Quentin replied smoothly.

"Then what was?" "You can bring her in now," Quentin ordered.

"Hey B."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You know, I can't believe I forgot to include the disclaimer that the last chapter was going to be so short. Hell, I almost forgot to include the one about Spike not being here. Also, if you ever eat white chicken chili with green peppers, don't follow it up with hotdogs and a bacon cheese burger. Your colon may never forgive you.

They were all flabbergasted. The Scoobies had all thought Faith was going to be in jail forever. When you do the things she did, you'd think her lawyers would fight to avert the death penalty, even if you did plead guilty. Unless, that is, the Council had brokered her release. _They must be desperate if they did that, _thought Buffy. Still, she asked the obvious. "What are you doing here, Faith?"

"The Council broughtme here Buffy," Faith answered.

"So, what? Jail got boring? Let me guess, they came in, offered a way out, and you just jumped at the chance. Please, tell me if I'm getting close," Buffy demanded.

"Actually Ms. Summers, Faith has been paroled for quite some time now," Travers replied.

"Excuse me?" Buffy said, in full disbelief.

"I got an early release, Buffy," Faith said.

That just confused the Scoobies even more. What did she mean by that?

"Well, I think it's time for us to be leaving. Good day, Ms. Summers, Mr. Giles, everybody," Quentin said, taking his leave with his posse of Watchers, leaving through the front door of the Magic Box.

"Weasel," Faith said, loud enough for the Head of the Watchers Council to hear her.

After they left, a tense and uncomfortable silence followed. Faith stood there, before the gang, not sure what to do with her hands, alternating rubbing her neck with one hand, sticking the other into her pockets. She was wearing a light gray zip up hooded pullover, and a pair of lightly colored blue jeans, with her hair done in a loose ponytail, and no make-up on her face, trying to look neutral in appearance. It didn't seem to be working, with the way everybody's heated glares were boring into her. Well almost everybody. The blonde girl, Willow's girlfriend Faith recalled, was looking at her kinda funny. Like she was some kinda oddity. Finally she tried speaking.

"So, how is everybody?"

"Cut the crap Faith, what are you doing here?" Buffy demanded again.

"The Council thought you could use some help with this Glory deal, so here I am."

"Not that, how did you get out of jail?"

"I got paroled a month ago. Uh, the Council picked me up after I got released."

"So you mean that you got released, even though you killed people?" Willow finally piped up.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Willow. That's the California justice system for you. I thought I was going to be spending the rest of my life in cell block D," Faith shrugged.

"So how did it happen?" Buffy asked.

"Well apparently, the Mayor had alibis provided for me, for my worst crimes. So the only things they could get on me to stick were a few assaults and resisting arrest. Since I pleaded guilty, and on account of my age, I got a two year sentence. I got off early for good behavior last month. Right as soon as I left the prison, they were there waiting for me."

"Wait, what about breaking and entering and kidnapping?" Xander asked.

"Mom never pressed charges. I guess she thought you'd be gone forever too," Buffy replied, folding her arms over her chest. Buffy never thought her mom could make such a terrible mistake. She must've had a soft spot for the rouge Slayer. There was no other logical reason for her not to have Faith put away for good.

"Well I don't know what the Council was thinking, but you can't stay here. You're not welcome," Buffy said. "Yes I am." "Excuse me?" Buffy asked heatedly. "I'm not leaving Buffy; I was brought here for a reason."

"Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to take out the trash," Buffy said, getting into a fighting stance. "You don't have to do that Buffy," Faith said putting up her hands in a placating gesture. "I suppose I could have Willow do it for me," Buffy said, not moving an inch out of her defensive position, "she's gotten a lot stronger since you were last here ya' know."

"Yea, now I don't need to bigger or have grenades to take you on now," Willow added, standing up now.

"Uh," _Better not say anything._ "Even if I wanted to fight you, I couldn't. The Council took away my powers." "Then why bring you here?" Buffy asked. "It's just temporary. They used that stuff on me that they gave you on your 18th. I don't think I could steal candy from a baby right now," Faith joked, trying to defuse the situation. It only half worked, Buffy got out of her stance, but still kept up her guard.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Buffy asked. "You think the head watcher is going to let me just stroll in here without a couple of heavily armed goons if I still had my powers?"

That one worked, as Buffy finally lowered her fists. "Well you're still not welcome here." "Yea, I heard you the first time, I'm still not leaving," Faith definitely. "Then we'll just throw you out," Buffy said, rolling up one of her sleeves. "Then I'll just keep coming back." "Then I'll have Willow put up a spell that'll keep you from coming back." "You really gonna waste all that effort on me, when you got some Hell God running around town?" Faith asked wearily.

"Fine, you can stay, but if you try anything funny…" "Yea yea, I know this song and dance; you don't have to tell me twice." "Not really winning any points right now, Faith," Buffy said, glaring at Faith for interrupting her.

_Good one, Faith. I gotta stop speaking my mind. Angel said this wasn't going to be easy. _"Sorry. I'm just nervous," Faith said contritely. "So, what do we do now?"

"We were going to plan on how to fight Glory, but that was before we were told she was immortal, I guess we'll just pack up and head home for now," Buffy said. "So I guess I'll just meet you here tomorrow then?" "No, you're coming with me where I can keep an eye on you," Buffy said, "Now where's your things?" "They're outside." "Then go get them, we're leaving now."

Giles dropped Buffy and Faith off at Buffy's house, with nary a word said since they left The Magic Box. It was the most uncomfortable 10 minutes of Faith's life, and it was compounded by the way Buffy kept looking up into the rearview mirror just to glare at her. By the time they got to Case de Summers, her hands were swamped, and her throat was so dry she didn't think she'd be able to speak. Getting out of the car, she swallowed the dry lump in her throat, and began putting one foot in front of the other. This was one meeting she was hoping to put off for as long as possible. Mrs. Summers had been the one person in Sunnydale who had been nothing but kind to her (not counting the few minutes she held her hostage), and she wasn't sure she'd be able to look her in the eyes when she walked in.

As soon as Buffy got to the door, she turned around on Faith, and started speaking. "Alright, here's how it's going to go: You are going to go in first, and you are not going to leave my sight for one second, and if you see my mom or sister, you will make polite conversion, and you will take whatever insult they might throw you way. Got it?"

"Sure, whatever you say," Faith said, just hoping to get it over with. Almost as soon as she stepped inside the house, she stopped. There, on the living room couch, was Joyce Summers. Almost immediately, their eyes met, and both stopped breathing. The stand-off was broken up by Buffy pushing Faith through the door. Snapped out of her stupor, Joyce finally found her voice.

"Buffy, what is Faith doing here?"

"Long story," Faith said, just wanting to get this over and done with so she could find out what the sleeping arrangements were going to be. "She got paroled," Buffy offered. "Apparently not that long," Faith said.

"W-w-what?" Joyce stammered. "I thought you killed people?" Faith winced at that, she was just coming to grips with her sins, and being reminded of them weren't helping. "About that, um, turns out the police couldn't convict me of them, so I got off after about ten months in the cooler. The Council picked me up and brought me up to date on the latest apocalypse, and here I am."

"So, I'm guessing that means you're going to be staying with us then," Joyce said, indicating with a nod to the duffle bag Faith had around her shoulder. "Yea, that's what Buffy said I should do."

"I hope you don't mind mom, but I need to keep an eye on Faith to make sure she isn't up to her usual tricks." At that, Faith's shoulders slumped and head hung in shame. "Well, Buffy, are you sure that's such a good idea?" "Yes mom, I am. This way, if she's up to something, I won't have to go halfway across town to spy on her."

"Well, ok honey, if you're sure, I guess I'll just go get Faith situated."

"Oh, you don't have to do that Mrs. Summers. I can pretty much sleep anywhere."

"She can sleep in the basement mom."

"On that little cot? Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?"

"Mom, are you forgetting who you're talking about here?"

"Really Mrs. Summers, I've had worse. That little cot can't be much worse than the ground."

"Well Faith, if you're sure, I guess I'll just go prepare dinner." With that, Joyce Summers started to leave the living room, not sure what to make of her daughter housing a homicidal manic in their basement, and said homicidal manic actually acting sane.

_Well that didn't end in a disaster like I thought it would. Maybe this'll be easier than I thought._ "Mrs. Summers, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"I suppose so Faith. What's on your mind?"

_Here goes._ "Um, I just wanted to thank you, for taking me in, when you didn't have to, and for being so kind to me, even after what I did. Also, I don't know if Buffy ever told you this, and if she did, then I guess I'll just tell it to you again, but from my perspective. When I woke up from that coma, and came here, during the fight me and Buffy had, we actually switched bodies, and that was her that got taken away by the police. I can't really go into details about how it happened, so you'll just have to believe me when I say that that was me you hugged afterwards. Um, you see, that was the first time I've ever been show affection from a motherly type, in fact it was the first time I've ever been hugged in my life. You see, uh, my mom was a raging alcoholic for as long as I can remember. She would drink like, twelve bottles of beer a day, or a whole fifth of whiskey, just anything to get smashed pretty much.

"And anytime she was awake enough to talk, she'd tell me how I ruined her life, how much she didn't care for me, how I was a burden on her, things like that. When she died, I was actually glad to be rid of her. In fact, I only attended her funeral just so I could spit in her grave, clichéd as that sounds. But you were different. You actually liked your daughters. And um, when you stuck up for me when you thought I was Buffy, even after I threatened you, it really meant a lot to me." Tears were beginning to form in Faith's eyes. "Instead of insulting me, or cursing the day I was born, you were willing to sympathize for me. You even hoped I was able to get help. Not a whole lot of people have ever been that nice to me. And that Christmas I spent here, well, it was the happiest day of my life. You didn't have to get me anything, or even invite me over, but you did anyway." Faith was openly weeping now, her vision blurred by her tears, her voice hitching with emotion. Still she carried on. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, and for what I did to your daughters. Please, please forgive me." Now that she was done talking, Faith began sobbing. Joyce couldn't bear to watch Faith wreck herself with guilt anymore, and took her into a hug, occasionally patting her on the back. Even Buffy was at a lost. She wasn't used to seeing Faith open herself up like this. She'd never even seen Faith cry before. It certainly was a change from Stonewall Faith or angry Faith. She wasn't sure what to think of her at the moment. Finally, Joyce broke the hug and said the only thing that would make Faith feel better.

"It's okay Faith. I forgive you."

"You do?" "Yes Faith, you don't need to guilt yourself any longer about me." "If it's all the same, I think I still will. But, thank you. I'm so glad you do."

Just then, Dawn came running downstairs, wondering what all the commotion was about. "What's going on, I heard someone crying, did- Faith. What's she doing here?" "I'll let your mom or sister fill you in on the details, but right now, I'm here to help with Glory." Faith said, approaching the banister. "I just want to let you know Dawn, I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Steeling up her features, Dawn glared at Faith with as much anger as she could muster, and said, "I hate you, you know that right?" With that, she ran back up stairs. "Dawn!" Joyce said, going after her youngest.

"It's okay Mrs. Summers, I deserve it." "You tried to apologize to her, and she threw it back in your face, I'd like to think I raised her to be mature than that." "It's okay Mrs. Summers, really, I don't blame her for being like that, and I'd just like to get settled in right now."

Later that night…

Faith was tossing and turning in the cot she was sleeping in, or at least, trying to. It wasn't the cot that was causing her restless sleep though. It was the nightmare that was too vivid for words, that was haunting her, that was what was ruining her sleep. Suddenly, she popped up and let out a silent scream, eyes wide open in terror.

_God, what the hell was that? Couldn't have been a Slayer's dream, it was stuff that already happened. But why am I having them now? I haven't had one of those nightmares in months. Must be the Hellmouth. It's gotta be._

With that, Faith tried to go back to sleep. Try being the key word.

The next day, at the Magic Box…

Faith sat at the end of the main table, resting her head in her fists, trying to keep from banging her head on the table. Very few hours of sleep combined with tossing and turning will do that to a person. Buffy, Giles, and everybody else were going over what to do about Glory, and how to keep the Key away from her. Nobody had said a word to her, but all that was about to change.

"So why is she here? She's not even paying attention." Willow said with disdain.

"She's here to help us, supposedly." Buffy said. "Well, she has a funny way of helping us, as I remember," Willow said. "She should just leave, she's free now, and no one wants her here, so she should just go."

"I am paying attention Willow; it's just really hard with only about 3 hours of sleep. And even if I wanted to leave, I don't think I can't."

"Oh? And why's that?" "Because who knows what the Council has planned for me if I try to leave town. They knew when I woke up pretty damn quickly, and knew when I was getting out of prison right on the dot. This is my last chance with them, and if I leave town, they'll probably stop at nothing to have me killed." "We can only hope," Willow said nastily. Faith was shocked by that. Willow was supposed to be the bleeding heart liberal wasn't she? "Willow! How can you even say that?!" Tara chastised. "Well excuse me Tara, but she didn't hold a knife to your throat." "People make mistakes Willow." "That wasn't some 'oops, my fault' thing, Tara. She was trying to kill us." "And now she's trying to make amends, and you're not making it easier for her." "That's because I don't want her here!" "Guys, please don't do this," Faith begged. If Willow and Tara heard Faith, they didn't show it. "I can't believe you Willow. You were willing to help Spike after he tried to kill you, so why can't you do the same for Faith?" "Why are you defending her Tara? After what she did to me, to us." "Yes Tara, why are you defending her?" Buffy asked.

Before Tara could reply, Faith answered for her. "I don't care, as long as she isn't insulting me."

Xander decided to interject himself at that moment, "Yea Tara, why are you defending Faith? I thought after what she did to you and Willow she'd be on your shit list." Faith piped up at that, trying to keep her voice under control, "Maybe she has something better to do with her time Xander, like finding out how to defeat Glory?" "Don't you talk to my Xander like that! And while you're at it, leave him alone, because like I said, he's mine," Anya said, adding her two cents.

"Oh God, I don't want him, in any way, shape, or form, okay?" "Then why did you sleep with him?" _Oh brother. _Sighing, Faith answered, "Because he was convenient." "So just because he was there, that gave you the right to steal his virginity?" That touched a nerve, and Faith jumped up from her chair and got into Anya's face. "I didn't steal **anything**, Anya. It takes two to tango, and I didn't hear him say no. Don't you ever accuse me of something like that again, or so help me…." Faith stopped at that, realizing she may have over stepped her bounds.

"Are you threatening her?" Buffy demanded. "No, I…" "Because it sounded to me like you were." "Yea!" Anya added. With that, Buffy grabbed Faith by her arm. "Maybe I should make myself clear, just because I haven't thrown you out on your head yet doesn't give you the right to start acting like yourself again." "Buffy, you're hurting me." "Good! Maybe it'll keep you in check if I do." With that, Buffy started to squeeze harder on Faith's arm, to emphasize her point.

"Enough!" Giles bellowed. "Acting like children isn't going to get us anywhere, and delving into the past isn't helping. Buffy, let go of Faith." Once she did, Giles added dryly, "Maybe once we have learned how to defeat Glory, we can all heap verbal abuse onto Faith, but until then, let's just leave her alone." Faith didn't pick up on the sarcasm, leaving a wounded look on her face. Still she thought she should thank him for getting Buffy to let go. "Thanks Giles." "That's Mr. Giles to you," he said, with a definite edge to his voice. "Oh. Sorry." Faith said, then asked, "Where's your restroom here?" After being pointed in the direction of it, Faith took off, repeating a mantra to herself. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry._

It had been several minutes since the argument between Faith and the Scoobies. They hadn't gone into the restroom to check on her; even though the door wasn't locked (they tested the door earlier, but didn't open it), so they didn't even know if Faith was still in there. She could've gone out the window for all they knew. Finally Tara couldn't take it anymore, and got up to check on her. "Tara, where are you going?" Willow asked. "I'm going to check on Faith, she's been in there for awhile now." "I think she just wants to be left alone Tara," Xander said. "Plus she could be doing bathroomy things in there," added Anya. "Well I'm going in there," Tara said.

Opening the door, she was surprised by what she found. The restroom was like most other restrooms of small businesses, a sink in one corner, with a toilet at the opposite corner, and a urinal in between the two. Faith was sitting on the toilet, with her head in her hands, and judging by the slight hitching of her shoulders, it seemed like Faith was crying.

"Faith, are you okay?" "What do you want?" Faith said, removing her head from her hands. The still wet tracks of tears on Faith's face confirmed what she had seen when she first walked in the restroom. "Did you come here to insult me? That way you can still feel self righteous about it to them?" "What are you talking about Faith?" After seeing the genuine confusion on Tara's face, Faith dropped her head into her chest, and taking a deep sigh, started to speak.

"Sorry. I just get real defensive when I'm upset." "I know things got out of hand in there, but…" "It's not that. I can handle the insults. It's just that they'd rather spend their time dragging me through the mud instead of researching," Faith said, rubbing her face with the heels of her hands, wiping away her tears. "It just seems like they would rather remind me of my mistakes then save the world." "They just haven't gotten used to you being here, that's all. Plus I don't think you have to worry about them anymore, Giles set them straight." "Yea, then why did he tell them it was okay to insult me as long as we're not doing anything," Faith said bitterly. "He was just being sarcastic Faith." "Then why did he tell me to refer to him as 'Mr. Giles?'" "I don't think he's warmed up to you being here quite yet." Feeling absolutely miserable about herself, Faith decided to change the subject slightly. "So what's your deal? Why **are** you defending me?"

"Um…" Not quite sure how to explain it, Tara dropped into her old nervous habit of stuttering and stammering. "Well, uh, i-it's like t-t-this…" "Tara. Deep breath, and try to start from the beginning." "Right, sorry. It's like this: I can see people's auras. And I know this is going to sound a little weird, especial for this town, but just hear me out. Everybody has an aura. This includes vampires. When I first met you, in Buffy's body, all I heard from Willow was how great Buffy was."

"Naturally," Faith snorted. "Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about." A little taken back by Tara's sudden assertiveness, Faith offered a meek apology, and asked her to go on. "Anyway, the last thing I was expecting when I met her was her aura being so dark. It was impossible for someone who no one had a negative thing to say about would have such a cloud, a literal cloud hanging over them. So I got to thinking about what could cause that, and I told Willow about it, and we decided to look into it magically." Faith turned her head in shame at that. Tara may not have been meaning to hurt her, but it didn't mean she liked being reminded of her past deeds. "So that's how you figured out I wasn't who I was pretending to be, but what's that got to do with me now?" "Because now, your aura is a light grey. What that means, is that you're a good person, but you're depressed about something." "I've not been in the mood to laugh about something for awhile now," Faith said, despairingly. "So that's what's got you on my side?" "Auras don't lie. You want to be good, and make up for your past mistakes, but you're not sure how."

"That's a nice power you got there Tara." Tara made a face at that, explaining, "Please don't call it a power, it's just something I can do, something anybody can do, all they have to do is get in touch with their spiritual being." "Whatever, at least I can say I've got two people on my side now." "Who's the other?" "Mrs. Summers. We had a big cry and hug last night." "Well, uh, Faith, we've been in here for awhile now, do you think we should go back out there?" "Yea, I just needed to get away from them for a moment. Let's go." Faith said, getting up and heading for the door.

After exiting the restroom, no one said a word as Faith walked back to the table. Faith did her best not to look at any of them, just trying to get this research session over with. But before she got too comfortable, Tara started talking to Willow in a low whisper. Faith wasn't able to hear them, her slayer hearing having also been taken by the drug she had been injected with. Whatever it was, Willow didn't seem to like the notion of it. Finally, it looked like Willow was relenting, and turned to face Faith.

"Faith, I'm sorry I said the things I did to you a minute ago. It was wrong of me, and I shouldn't have done it." _So that's what they were talking about._ "Ok, thanks." "Is that it? Aren't you going to say anything to me?" Willow asked after a few seconds of silence. "Like what?" "Like maybe an apology back to me?" "Why should I? I didn't say anything to you. I should probably apologize to Anya." "Really Faith, I think you should say you're sorry to Willow," Buffy asked of her. "I'm not going to apologize to Willow for a fight she started Buffy. Besides, saying I'm sorry doesn't seem to help." "You were willing to apologize to my mom." "She was willing to listen. The last time I tried it before that, you threatened to beat me to death." "You told me to go ahead." "I wanted you to forgive me; I was willing to say anything." "Well how about you start by saying you're sorry to me?" Willow demanded. Getting fed up with both of them bullying her, Faith finally snapped at them. "Would it really matter? Would me saying I'm sorry make you forgive me? Cause if it does, I will. I'll say sorry 'til I'm blue in the face. Tell me Willow, if I say I'm sorry, will it matter?" Faith asked her, looking her right in the eyes. Willow looked back, slightly off put by the pleading nature in Faith's eyes. "No," Willow said, with none of the contempt she was going to say it with. A flash of disappointment showed in Faith's eyes, but she quickly made her face neutral again. "See? It takes two to apologize. Not even Angel needed to tell me that." Faith said, about to put her hands into her pockets, when they started shaking. "Uh, Faith, is that supposed to be happening?" Xander asked.

"It must be a reaction to the drugs the Council gave me." "That didn't happen to me when they gave me that stuff." "Not everybody has the same reaction to foreign substances though," Willow said. "God, will I be glad when this shit passes through me," Faith deadpanned. "Do you know when they last injected you?" Giles asked, knowing full well they could've put her under before injecting her. "They never really let me see what they were doing, but I had fresh track marks on my arms two days ago." "Hmm, that means it could take anywhere from 5 to 10 days for the chemicals to pass through your system." "Great, I just love sitting on my ass and not being able to do anything," Faith said sarcastically. "Why'd you let them inject you with this then?" Buffy asked. "You know that phrase 'hold a gun to your head?' Well they took it literally." "Oh my God," Willow and Tara said at almost the same time. Buffy didn't react, knowing full well how much regard the Council held for a slayer's life. Just then, a person walked in, and Anya jumped into full salesman mood, showing off the stock, and then explaining to the potential, if slightly confused customer that the Magic Box was a real magic shop, and not one of those gag shops that people thought was magic. Giles decided to call it a day, and told everybody to put the books back were they belonged.

Later that night…

This time, when the nightmares came, and woke Faith up, her scream of terror wasn't silent. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, her body covered in a sheen of sweat. Shortly after she got her screaming under control, the door to the basement burst open. All 3 of the Summers women were coming down the stairs, having been woken by Faith's screams. Joyce grabbed the visibly shaking Faith and pulled her head into her bosom, wrapping her in a motherly hug. "Shh, it's just a dream. Nothing happened, whatever it was it's gone now," Joyce said, trying to comfort the slayer. "N-no, it wasn't. Oh God, it was my childhood I was reliving." "Just calm down Faith, it's over now, and whatever happened then is in the past," Joyce said,

still trying to calm the near panicking slayer. The only time Buffy saw Faith like this was back when Kakistos was after her. "It just wouldn't stop. You're supposed to wake up before the really bad stuff happens, and it just wouldn't stop," Faith said, nearly hyperventilating. "Come on Faith, let's go upstairs and get you something to drink," Joyce said, standing up, pulling Faith up with her, and headed for the stairs. "What's wrong with her?" Dawn asked, slightly disturbed by Faith's reaction to her nightmare. Faith was a trained, cold-blooded killer, and here she was, almost having a nervous breakdown because of a bad dream? She was beginning to wonder if pushing her dresser against her door would be such a bad idea. "She isn't saying," Buffy answered her.

Faith was sitting at the kitchen counter; her hands wrapped around the glass of water Joyce had handed her moments ago. After draining it in one big gulp, Joyce had refilled it, but this one she just kept nervously ringing her hands around it. "Faith," Joyce said, gently trying to discern the problem, "do you want to talk about that nightmare you had?" "Why bother? Nothing you can say now is going to help me forget what happened," Faith said darkly. "Well, do you want to stay up here for the night?" Joyce asked. "Maybe that would help you sleep better? If anything, it's got to be better than the basement." Faith considered it for a moment, then consented "Okay, thank you Mrs. Summers." "Dawn, would you be a dear and get Faith's things and bring them up here, please?" "Sure." Dawn just wanted to get away from the meltdown Faith seemed minutes away from. "Buffy, could you please keep an eye on Faith? I'm going to go get some sheets and pillows for her." With that, Joyce walked up the stairs.

Buffy watched as Faith nervously twitched under her gaze. She was practically tweaking out, whatever was in her dream must have worst then whatever had happened Kakistos was after them. She tried to break the ice, seeing Faith like this was starting to wiggens. "So, that must've been some dream." _Good one Buffy._ "I don't want to talk about it." "Oh come on, Faith. Why won't you tell anybody how you're feeling? Remember how well that went last time? Bottling it up isn't healthy." "What the hell would you know? All you and your friends did was judge me from the moment I got here." "How could we possibly know anything about you? You barely told anything about yourself to us. Anytime you did, you buttoned up before anything too personal got out." "You never asked." "I didn't think I had to. You'd tell me about yourself from time to time without me prompting you." Faith couldn't think of a response to that. Buffy took the offensive, hoping that she could get Faith to open up a little. "Why are you still closing yourself off to us, Faith? It's not exactly inspiring trust in us. And if you really want to make amends, you're going to have to open up to us. I don't know what old hurt it is that keeps you from wanting to do that, but you need to get over it." It looked like she was getting through to her, judging from the way Faith was looking at her. She looked ashamed, but with a seeming acceptance in her eyes. Finally, she spoke. "You're right, Buffy. God, I just, I just don't want to get hurt again." Before she could get any further though, Joyce came downstairs, with a pair of blankets and two pillows in her arms. "What are you girls talking about?" "Nothing Mrs. Summers, we're not talking about anything important." _Way to go chicken shit. Nothing to gain their trust like dropping back into old habits._ Buffy looked at Faith, disappointment etching her features. _I should've know, a leopard never changes its spots._ After Joyce had Faith's bed made up, Faith dropped her head into her pillow. "Now where is Dawn? How hard can it be to get a small duffle bag up stairs?"


End file.
